Legend of the White Bat
by Dudegirl
Summary: Romours have spread around Gotham of a Giant white bat. Although many think of them as untrue, Someone discovers the truth behind the great bat and the strange connection they have between each other.Story completed.
1. Rumour has it

No one really knows of the Legend of the White bat.

I have done a lot of research but could find nothing, even a hint on this great myth. But there have been rumors on Gotham about a giant bat. But it could have easily been Batman.

Who would have thought me of all people would found out that this Myth is true.

* * *

Bruce switched off the TV. There had been too many News broadcasts of a giant bat flying around Gotham lately.

"Could be a misidentification sir." said Alfred.

"You could be right, Alfred." Bruce dropped the remote on the couch.

"A robotic bat. Could be the work of The Joker or Penguin even."

"Ok Alfred, no need to jump to conclusions."

Bruce was watching out the window when the Bat-signal caught his eye.

* * *

That night was a bad night for me. I was tired from the last night of crime fighting, Joker was on the rampage again and he had a gun to my head. Robin was spending time with his parents so I couldn't call for backup.

That's when 'it' appeared. I couldn't quite make it out at first. It was just a white blur. But then I saw it. The gigantic white bat. Its red eyes staring right at us. The bat loomed up behind Joker.

"Joker! Don't move!" I said. I watched as his expression changed, from maniacal laughter to straight out confusion. But it was too late. The Bat let out a blood curdling scream as it swooped over our heads.

Joker raised his gun and fired at the Bat. It screamed as its wings buckled, flapping as hard as they could to keep it in the air, then it collapsed on the ground.

"Ooh. Lookie what I found! Another Batman! But this one is the wrong colour…"

"Shuddup Joker. You hurt it." I said, yanking the gun from his hands.

I cautiously approached it. It's raspy, labored breathing seemed to ease and it leaped up, waving its wings and screaming at us. "Easy big guy. I'm not going to hurt you like this jerk did." I glared at Joker, who crossed his arms and looked away.

I pulled out a bandage from my utility belt, but the creature backed away as I approached it. I saw the deep gash on its side. I managed to get close enough to bandage it. The bat didn't move. Right after I had done with its bandages, it flapped its wings in the air, lifting itself from the ground. With a final shriek it flew off and disappeared into the night. I never thought that I would see it again. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

"Alright Joker, your reighn of terror is…" Batman looked around for his Nemisis. Joker, like the bat had disappeared. "…Yet to be over."

Bruce, searching the net for any information on the giant bat he had seen that night, found nothing.

"Surfing the net are we Master Bruce?" Bruce almost spilled his coffee.

"Alfred, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on you like that?"

"Good for a laugh. Especially at the tender times when you completely forget your training. What is it this time, Master Bruce? Girl troubles?" Alfred bought in more coffee.

"No. Not this time. Alfred, what do you know about the giant white bat of Gotham?"

"So it has a colour now? Bruce, I thought we didn't believe in such rumors…"

"It's not a rumor, Alfred; I saw it with my own eyes." Bruce picked up the coffee.

"Are you sure it wasn't the Joker's chemicals and gasses? You know some of them can cause hallucinations."

"Joker saw it too. He shot at it and wounded it. But the strange thing about it was that it trusted me to bandage its wound."

"You do have a thing with bats, Master Bruce."

"Well yeh but…This one was weird." Bruce pulled out a microscope slide.

"May I ask what is on that slide, sir?" said Alfred.

"I picked up a blood sample while bandaging the bat. This could shed some light on what type of bat this is. From the obvious signs, the teeth show that it could be of the vampire group."

"Oh God! Not a blood drinker! He hasn't feed on anyone yet has he?"

Bruce pulled up an image of what was on the slide. He programmed the computer to make a DNA analysis on the bat. "I think 'he' is a 'she'. And she's not a normal bat. There are no DNA matches with any other bat species known to man."

"She could be a mutant, sir."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Who knows what could happen if she gets into the wrong hands."


	2. Bat in the mind

There is blood on the ground. Another fight with one of the villains of Gotham, but I've had worse. I get up too look over my wounds, but I see something move. I see a blur of something in a store window. It takes me a few seconds to recognize it but then I do…It's my own reflection. I sigh. False alarm. But there is something wrong with the reflection. My cape and suit are the wrong colour. A pure white. Suddenly the face in the window distorts. The eyes bulge and turn red and the tip of the nose raises higher the ears become more pointed. The teeth shift and grow longer. I am once again staring into the almost blind eyes of the great white bat of Gotham. I reach out to touch the window, but it isn't there. The bat lets out a scream. She screams again and again…

* * *

I reached out to turn off the Alarm on my bedside clock. Another nightmare about the great bat. But it seemed more real this time since now I knew what she looked like. She seemed to be trying to tell me something. 

The screams were still echoing in my mind as I walked into the kitchen that morning.

"Another sighting of the great bat last night, Master Bruce." Alfred said from behind the counter.

"Wah?" Was all I could reply.

"She crashed through a shop window. Destroyed a lot of merchandise. She escaped before they could capture her."

"Just like the dream I had…"

"Pardon me sir?"

"I had a dream last night. She was there standing in the store window. She seemed pretty upset. But the way she acted it was if she was trying to speak to me."

"Very unlike you, Sir."

* * *

Tim had returned from the trip with his parents and the sightings of the giant bat were becoming more and more frequent. Every night Bruce could have sworn he had seen huge white wings flapping over Wayne manor. Windows often cracked and Bruce was seen covering his ears from a sound that no one else, not even Robin could hear. The dogs of the neighborhood often barked after the sun went down. The people of Gotham became more and more frightened and villains cowered from thoughts of Batman suddenly appearing with a new white suit and better weapons and fighting skills. 

Bruce's dreams of the white bat appearing in front of him became darker and stranger, yet seemed more real…

* * *

"Once again, where are we going?" Robin asked. 

"Wayne towers." I replied for the fifth time.

"And why are we going there?"

"The white bat wants to meet me there."

"And how do you know that?"

"She told me in another dream."

Robin stared at me as if I had gone completely mad. "You don't honestly believe that a Giant white bat is talking to you in a dream do you?"

"I told you. She can't talk. She sowed me the tower in a dream last night. I think she wants me to go there."

"So there is a psychic connection between the two of you now?"

"Robin…" I paused.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

"Would she really care if she sees you in your bat suit?"

"It could be the only way she could recognize me." I said "She's almost blind but the colour and sent will be familiar to her. She's only ever seen me in the Bat suit."

I heard the high pitched sonar the bat often used to navigate Gotham. It almost seemed like she was calling me. I would have cringed, but I was starting to get used to her constant calling.

* * *

The map slowly began to form in her mind. She was getting used to this new territory. The Black bat of Gotham had answered her calls. He was at the location. A location familiar to the Black Bat. Over the weeks she had learned a lot about her new friend. But something was different. She could hear and smell something else. A different heart beat. One that was almost the same as the strange, regular heartbeat of her friend. As she hovered over the tower she saw a blur of colours. She kept her distance. 

Another heartbeat. Another blur of colours. Purples and greens. But a strange yet familiar smell. The smell of chemicals and acids. She didn't like this smell.

* * *

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building. The windows shattered. I pulled Robin out of the way to protect him from the glass. I heard laughter that was all too familiar. 

"Joker…" Robin sighed.

* * *

She dipped her nose toward the ground and stretched out her claws. She hated that sound. The sound that had caused her pain.

* * *

"Bird Boy is back!" Joker said, waving his gun as us. 

"Joker, I suggest you move…" I tried to warn him.

Joker just laughed. He usually didn't listen to me until it was too late. "May I have this dance?"

The silence of the nightlife of Gotham was suddenly shattered by a scream.

"No, but I think she does." Robin said as he pointed to the sky. "Your White bat is real!"

The bat did a nose dive towards us.

"An addition to the team. The new White Batma-!" Joker was interrupted when the bat swooped down and snatched him from the ground.

"Wait. This wasn't supposed to happen." I headed towards the emergency ladder on the side of the building. "Put him down. It doesn't end like this!"

* * *

She perched on a window sill, holding Joker up by the ankle. I could see the fear in his eyes. 

She finally had it. The Purple one that had caused her pain. She could smell its blood. By the temperature and sent it was a mammal. She listened to the heartbeat. It was a little faster but in the same range as all the other Heartbeats she had counted in this strange place. This could be a new species that she had discovered. But she knew it couldn't fly, like she could. Very much like the Black Bat. His shape suggested that he was a bat, but his smell and heartbeat did not.

She was hungry. She hadn't been fed for two days. All her victims either tried to hurt her, scare her away or capture her. If she didn't feed she would never heal. This victim will never escape.


	3. Blood on the floor

A sound of something flying passed her ear. She immediately stopped what she was doing. She squinted in the darkness to see what was now stuck into the wall beside her. To her it looked like some sort of shiny black material in the shape of a bat. She chirped in annoyance.

* * *

"Robin, Be careful. You could have hit her!"

"I thought I was supposed to hit her." I was lucky that the creature had moved or he would have surely hit her with the Baterang. A wrong move and she would drop Joker to his death. If I got up on her level I could convince her to put him down gently. She watched as I climbed up the ladder.

"Put him down."

She let out a short scream to serve as her answer.

"Don't do this."

She snarled at me. Even though she never spoke, I could understand exactly what she was thinking.

"Revenge is not the answer."

With that, she dropped him. As he plummeted to the hard ground I managed to catch him by the front of his shirt.

"Haha. Battsy…fancy…"

"You just couldn't stay out of it, could you?" I said. "Just be grateful I bothered to save you this time. Next time I won't, depending what mood you put me in. And when I'm in a bad mood, I leave the life saving to her." The bat stretched her wings behind me.

* * *

It wasn't long before the police sirens were heard. Batman had managed to tie up Joker, with the White Bat on guard. She watched over them carefully, as if she understood what was going on. But it was at exactly 5:30am that everything turned upside down. The bat shifted her attention from what was going on around her, to the sky.

She was becoming more and more agitated. I reached out and touched her wing to calm her down. As she screamed and pulled on my arm I looked up to the sky. I could see a hind of orange on the horizon.

"Sunrise."

"What did you say?" Robin ducked as her clawed wing flew over his head

"Sunrise. Bats are nocturnal animals."

The sun rose over the Horizon of Gotham. The bat shielded her eyes and let out a scream of terror. She leaped into the air and I managed to grab hold of her foot. But she wasn't staying. She flew over the rooftops of Gotham with me dangling beneath her.

* * *

"Batman, don't let go!" I saw Robin running beneath me.

"Go back, Robin. Stay with Joker."

I felt a sharp pain in my hand. The bat dug her claws into my wrist, causing me to slip and fall.

I was lucky enough to grab hold of a lamp-post as I fell.

That night the bat had escaped from me again, as did the Joker.

* * *

Later on that day Bruce was down in the Bat cave searching for as much information on the white bat as he could. Alfred bought in more coffee.

"What happened to your hand, sir?" he said, pointing to the bandages covering Bruce's arm.

"Work accident."

"Very convincing excuse, sir." Alfred's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Bruce wasn't listening.

"Master Bruce? Are you alright?"

There was the sound of glass shattering. "Another broken window! Don't worry about it, I'll go see what the damage is."

Alfred left the cave and headed for the library, the direction the sound had come from.

The library was dark. Alfred switched on the light. Nothing. Alfred muttered something about the power bills and left to find a flash light. He returned and looked for any glass on the floor. The room was a mess. Books thrown everywhere.

"Blimy! She's really let herself go this time." Alfred bent down to pick up a book. As he did, he felt a cold breeze going down his neck. He turned and closed the door. "Awful draught." He said.

Something wet fell on his face. "Broken windows, no lights, cold draughts and now the roof is leaking!" He looked up to the roof.

"When was the list time Bruce…" he stopped. Something white moved on the roof. A large head with red eyes stared down at him. The white creature hanging upside down from the roof opened it's wings.

"Oh…hell. What in Gotham is that?"

The creature flipped down to the floor on all fours.

"The white Bat of Gotham I presume?"

She pulled her lips into a snarl.

"Easy girl. I won't hurt you. Are you looking for Bruce?"

The bat moved closer to him. She lowered her head so that her eyes were level with his. She wasn't looking for Bruce.

* * *

Nightewing found the broken window.

_What the hell has Bruce been doing in there?_

He climbed through the window, seeing the mess and damaged books.

"Hello? Bruce? You OK in here? Bru-" he looked down at the trail of blood leading out the door. "Bruce!" he ran out the door and into the hallway. He followed the trail to the bathroom. The bathroom lights had been smashed and there was blood on the floor. It wasn't Bruce's blood.

He reached down to check Alfred's pulse. He was still alive. That's when he noticed the two large puncture wounds on his neck. A vampire. He found bandages in the medicine cabinet.

He heard footsteps. He turned prepared for Bruce to enter the room. It wasn't Bruce. The footsteps were of a large four legged animal. He could hear it breathing. He dragged Alfred into the bathtub and threw the curtain closed.

Everything went silent as the creature entered the room. He its pointy eared shadow through the curtain. It poked its pale head through the curtain. Nightwing held his breath. The tip of its nose twitched, then it pulled its head back.

He breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the razor he had found. But his hand came too close to the soap shelf and it fell, crashing on the hard bottom of the bathtub.

The creatures head turned sharply. Many bad words went through his head. The animal screamed and lunged itself at the bathtub, its claws shredding the curtain and pulling it of the rail.

He came face to face with the legendary White Bat of Gotham. It screamed, blood dripping from it's mouth.


	4. Join the Clan

All was quiet. A little to quiet. Dick Grayson opened his eyes, hoping it was all just a bad dream. But the bat was still there. The tip of her nose twitched again. It was just…staring at him with those blind eyes. For what seemed like hours of staring, it finally grunted, turned, and left the bathroom.

Once out the door it gave a few short chirps. There were more thumps and crashes.

Dick carefully climbed out of the bathtub and followed it out the door. It turned its head to look at him and grunted again. It headed down the hallway, opening doors and lifting up tables, constantly sniffing for something.

"Come one, big fella. I got to take you to see Bruce." He took the bat by the wing. It shrieked and pushed him away.

He headed towards the living room, looking back often to see the thing was following him. He went to the old clock that hid the entrance to the Batcave.

It chirped happily, as if it knew what was behind the clock.

It followed him down the steps like an exited puppy.

* * *

I was starting to get worried about Alfred; he had been gone a long time. I was about to go after him when I heard someone moving inside the cave.

I turned to see two shadows in the darkness, one was human, and the other was shaped like a giant bat.

"What's she doing here?" I asked, not really bothering to know the answer.

"I found 'her' draining Alfred's blood." said a voice.

For a moment it seemed the bat almost grinned.

"And what are **you** doing here, Nightwing?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried that you have a giant white bloodsucking bat that broke into your house and attacked your butler?"

"The bat? Oh don't worry about her, she's harmless."

"Harmless? Bruce have you fallen on your head?"

"She's a friend of mine. She was hungry."

"Bruce…What's gotten into you?"

I looked back at Nightwing. He was right, this wasn't like me at all. I looked at the bat. She was controlling me! Putting thoughts in my head! This time she really did smile at me, I was sure of it.

"That bat is smiling at me." I said to quickly change the subject.

Dick looked behind him to see the white bat. "Bats don't smile. You of all people should know that."

She moved closer to me and lowered her head. I reached out and gently rubbed her forehead.

"What is she like your pet now?"

"Kind of."

"What's with the bandages?"

_The bandages? What bandages? Crap! I forgot about those! Those should have been changed weeks ago!_

"Joker's fault." I said as I undid the bandages. "Now I see why you hate him so much." I said softly so that only she could hear. "What the…"

Gone.

"She's a fast healer. No hint of a scar." I said.

"You said this happened weeks ago?"

"Luna…"

"What?"

"You asked if she was my pet. She needs a name."

"What kind of name is Luna?"

* * *

Joker was dragged through the hallway and into a large room. The two guards on either side of him shoved him in front of a group of tall people wearing dark purple cloaks.

"The Joker has arrived." said one of the cloaked figures.

"We welcome him to our sanctum." said another.

The middle and tallest one extended his hand to The Joker. "It was the least that we could do after saving him from the bats."

"What's going on here? A costume party?" Joker stood and brushed himself off. "I love costume parties. Entrance was a little painful though."

"Joker, do you know why we have bought you here?" The tallest one said.

Joker didn't say anything. The people standing around him didn't move and don't seem to even breathe. It sent a cold chill down his spine. He could not see their eyes, but he felt them staring at him. Joker gulped.

"You have some connection to the Black and White Bats of Gotham." said the purple robed one standing to the left of the tallest one.

"Batman and WhiteBat? Yes I know them." Joker giggled.

"This is no laughing matter, Joker." The tallest one said. "They must be destroyed."

"No Problem!"

"No problem he says…" said the one to the right of the tallest one.

"Yet he constantly fails at destroying the Black Bat." said the one to the left.

"We still need his help." said the tallest.

"You people talk funny. I think I will go now." Joker said as he quickly turned to face the guards in front of him.

"You will not leave until we give the order." said the tallest. "You have not passed initiation yet."

"Initiation?"

"To be a part of our clan, firstly, you must have some relation to us, secondly, you must pass the initiation process. You are already related to us…

"You're my family?"

"Yes. You ancestors were part of the Jokadra clan."

A grin passed over Jokers face. "Tell me more about this 'clan'."

"Our clan has been around for centuries. We were bought together to fight against the great Batt clan. A clan of humans who connected themselves to bats."

"Sounds familiar. Where have I heard of this before?"

"Your arch rival…Batman is it? The Black bat of Gotham is one of the descendants of that clan."

"So we are fighting against him are we?"

"Watch for the White bat." said the one to the right.

"Although, she has not connected her soul to the Black one." said the one on the left

"She is still a dangerous rival" said the tallest one in the center. He tapped the spear he had in his hand and they all disappeared.

Joker found himself standing alone in an alleyway on the street. The gigantic room was gone.


	5. Bat hunt

As the days passed, Luna spent her time in the bat cave, mostly sleeping while hanging upside down from the roof. She did not like being woken, however. Robin found this out the hard way. When she wasn't sleeping, she would fly to a distant side of Gotham and return, her white fur stained red. No one was sure what she was feeding off and didn't want to find out.

She often flew over the Batmobile when Batman was out crime fighting. She didn't interfere unless she saw blood and reacted differently depending on whose it was. Sometimes Bruce had to restrain her from killing someone.

He had a code against killing; she seemed to have a code against living.

* * *

"Don't let her get too high with you up there, Robin." I watched the bat carefully.

She could tolerate me on her back fine, but I wasn't sure about Robin. Last time she dropped him in a tree.

"I'll be fine. We'll fly ahead so I can get a better view of Joker." Robin said.

Luna flew higher.

Luna would take good care of him. She wouldn't drop him this time. I looked up. The Bat was gone.

She was putting thoughts in my head again.

* * *

A dark black horse looked up into the sky. Its rider raised his spear in the air. The sound of horses' hooves echoed around the hills as many purple robed riders followed the White bat above them.

* * *

An abandoned toy store. How surprising.

I knew I wouldn't have to do much to find him this time. I heard him giggling above me. He leaped down from his hiding place and I ducked as he swiped a strange looking purple weapon over my head. He was really trying to kill me this time.

* * *

"No sign of Joker down there." Robin said. "We should go back and find Batman."

Luna chirped, then shrieked as something flew passed her.

"Woah! What the hell was that thing?" he looked own to see horseback riders wearing purple robes. They were following him and all of them had strange looking purple crossbows.

Luna flapped her wings faster.

* * *

"Where did you get the weapon, Joker?"

"Birthday present." He said.

"It's your Birthday?" I already knew what the answer was.

"No." Joker said. "But I'm pretty sure yours is coming up soon. Happy Birthday!"

He swung the scythe like weapon over my head again.

"It's not my Birthday either." I grabbed hold of scythe and yanked it, causing Joker to topple over.

* * *

More arrows went flying over their heads.

"You got any ideas?" Robin asked.

Luna grunted.

"Me neither."

An arrow grazed Luna's side. Luna screamed and almost lost her balance.

* * *

Joker slowly got up. Batman was standing over him. Behind Batman was a great window overlooking Gotham. Any minute now he would see the great White Bat falling to her death. He grinned at the thought. But something went wrong. His grin faded.

"Joker, what are you doing?" Batman said.

Joker didn't answer. Behind Batman the great white bat appeared. The windows began to crack as she headed straight for them, and then shattered as she crashed through the window. She skidded across the floor on her belly. Robin toppled off her back.

She managed to get up on all fours and shook the pieces of glass out of her fur. She didn't seem too happy. The great White Bat screamed and headed right for Joker.

Batman didn't seem to notice. He just moved towards Robin.

"Tonight Joker shall die." Batman said over the screams of the White bat.

"Batman, do you have any idea what you just said?" Robin said as he pulled himself to his feet.

Batman just stared at Robin, and then frowned. "It can't end like this." He turned to the great bat. "Luna! No! It won't end like this, let him go."

The bat ignored him.

"Luna, you can't kill people. I…" I shooting pain went through his side.

Robin looked up to see a tall man wearing a purple robe. The man put down his crossbow. "Luna!" Robin screamed as he waved his hands above his head.

Luna turned her head to see Batman on the floor, doubled over in pain. She gave a panicked scream and dropped her unconscious 'dinner' on the floor. She picked up Batman with her wing.

Suddenly they were surrounded by men in purple.

"Batman must be eliminated." said the tallest one.

"You leave us alone!" Robin said.

Suddenly a scream was heard. It was not human or bat.

"We were not expecting a Robin and his soul partener." said the man to the left of the tallest one.

"However, he has not met his soul partner yet." said the one to his left.

"Still, we must retreat." said the tallest.

They all disappeared.

Batman was draped over Luna's back.

"That's it girl. You take him to the hospital."

She grunted and flew out the broken window, carrying Joker with her.

* * *

I could barely breathe. I managed to pull the arrow out, but there was still a lot of damage.

Luna seemed to know where she was going. She circled around the hospital.

"Forget about me, Luna. Take Joker to Arkham." I managed to say.

She looked back at me, sadness in her eyes. She gave a high pitched whine, then hesitantly changed direction and headed towards the asylum.

"I'll make it. I know you want to get rid of Joker somehow."

After a while, I started feeling the effects of blood loss. I began loosing concentration. The world around me started spinning. I can't remember much of what happened that night. But I do remember my hands slipping from Luna. The next thing I remember is the sensation of falling. I could see Luna circling above me. She quickly dove towards the ground to save me, but it was too late. I had blacked out.


	6. Death

My eyes opened again, although I could not see much. I could just see the vague shapes of Gotham City. I could feel the wind rushing against my arms and something between my toes.

Somehow I knew exactly where I was. I could hear some kind of map in my mind.

Yes, as strange as it sounds, I know I said 'hear'.

I could barely see, but I was now super sensitive to sounds and smells.

I was flying.

I flew over Arkham. It had to be Arkham. I could feel it. I knew it was Arkham. Don't ask me why, I still can't figure it out myself.

I hit something hard. Whatever it was, it broke into thousands of sharp pieces.

I could hear Luna scream, but could not find her. Wait, it wasn't Luna screaming, it was me. I saw a blur of purple, green and red. I had thrown Joker across the floor. That's when I realized…

I looked over myself. All I could see was white. I squinted as I looked over my hands. One. One finger! I only had one finger on each hand! I screamed in terror when I realized that I was in Luna's body. I could sense that Luna was still there inside that same body. It was like our minds had become one.

Voices. Human voices. I never thought I would be so glad to hear them. They were men wearing white coats. Men who worked at Arkham.

"Hey look! Isn't that Batman's pet bat?" one said.

The other smirked. "Batman's pet bat." He said. "Looks like she's taken up an Arkham delivery service. Good on you girl." He patted my head.

_I'm not Luna, you idiots! It's me, Batman! _I shrieked.

"Woah, feisty one."

I jumped out the broken window I had come through, leaving the almost dead Joker behind me. There was so much confusion. Sometimes Luna completely took control, until I sensed the presence of something familiar. I saw colours. Yellow and red. His sound was familiar.

It was Robin. Next to him I saw a blur of something else. Something black. Something that made Luna happy. Luna dived towards it and landed right next to Robin. I saw a foot. A hand with fingers. Luna sniffed around it. She wasn't sure if I would like what I would see. I climbed over the dumpster we had found the human body in. My eyes widened when I saw who it was…

Myself. I saw it as clearly as ever. Not through Luna's eyes. It was as if my own eyes had been placed in Luna's head.

I looked down at the former shell of myself. Cold chills went down my spine. I was chocked by something I had not ever felt before.

I was dead.

It was blood loss. It had to be. The skin was pale and cold and the eyes were still wide open.

I just sat there, wrapping the huge wings around myself.

* * *

Robin turned when he heard a noise. Luna sat beside the dead body of Batman, her wings wrapped over her head.

"Hey girl! You finally decided to join us."

The bat did not answer. He reached up to touch her wing. "It wasn't your fault you know. He lost a lot of blood."

She raised her wings and growled at him.

* * *

Alfred was about to switch off the television when the news broadcast came on.

"We've just had breaking News that the body has been named…"

"I do hope it's not another victim of Luna." mumbled Alfred.

"…and it is possible that the death could be related to the new edition to Batman's team of crime fighters: The White Bat of Gotham."

"I guess I spoke too soon…"

The camera zoomed over the dead body and Alfred dropped the cup he was holding. He watched in horror as Luna came onto the screen. Tears stung in his eyes.

"Bruce…what has she done to you?"

* * *

The reporters flocked them.

"Robin, what are your thoughts on the theory that it could have been the White Bat that killed Batman?"

"No comment."

The reporters kept bugging him with questions as Luna stayed close beside him. Someone took a picture of them using flash photography, causing Luna to cringe. He could hear her snarling.

"Wait, stop taking pictures, she hates the light."

It was too late. Luna screamed and attacked the photographer, biting his head. She whirled her wings around, striking out at as many people as she could. Then she took off, carrying Batman's dead body with her.

* * *

I could not remember much from those few weeks. I do remember Luna standing over me. A few times she pushed foul tasting liquid in front of me. At first I coughed it up, realizing it was blood.

Blood was what made her heal so fast, that's why she needed so much of it.

The damage: Blood loss. I had also received a broken leg and five broken ribs from the fall. I was back in my own body again, but there was so much pain.

One night I noticed the cave paintings all over the walls. Some were a little hard to decipher, but I could make out something white, probably herself.

* * *

It had been a harsh three weeks. Batman was greatly missed by the people of Gotham (Except the Villains of course).

"Guess you're out of work, Alfred." said Tim.

Alfred sighed. "I guess you're right, Master Timothy…" he said. "Who ever thought Bruce would be killed falling at two-hundred feet from the back of an oversized white bat. Speaking of which, you haven't seen Luna around here lately have you?"

"No. She took Bruce and never returned."

The screen flashed, showing a message. Alfred's eyes widened. "It…It's from Master Bruce!"

_Need ride home. Bring Bat plane.

* * *

_

I waited. Two minutes to sunrise. My cape was torn. So was the Bat suit. But my leg and ribs had already healed. Luna watched the sky with me.

"They're not coming are they." I said, hopelessly.

Luna just grunted. They were coming. They had to. Suddenly her ears perked up. She rose from her perch and chirruped excitedly.

"Sunrise already?"

She dived from the cave and disappeared.

* * *

"Alfred! There she is!"

They saw Luna below them, circling around a cave in a seaside cliff many miles from Gotham.

"Don't worry, Bruce. We're coming."

* * *

So I was still alive. Luna had nursed me back to health. She bought me back. I see her from time to time. Sometimes we need her help. We often call her when we need her.

It took me a while to get used to being alive and human again. A few times I jumped off a tall building, thinking I could still fly, but Luna was always there to catch me again.

Now if you don't mind, I'm going off to do more research…

_The End_


End file.
